World's End
by CallMeVPls
Summary: Percy Jackson already has blood on his hands and everyone knows it. They call him a hero, but he just can't see it. More tragedy strikes, the world is turned upside down and Percy realizes having blood on your hands is just a new way of life. Zombie AU
1. Chapter 1

The end of the world was sudden.

Percy Jackson had been eating lunch when the screams started. Goode High wasn't one of the worse schools in Manhattan, but it definitely wasn't one of the better ones, either. His first thought, a kid had brought a gun to school, again. It had happened before. He remembered that day, distinctly.

Luke Castellan has been an outcast and honestly, Percy couldn't remember the last time he had laid eyes on him before that day. He had disappeared from school weeks before and honestly, not many took notice and not many took notice when he was suddenly back in Chem class on that day.

Then he shot Silena and her boyfriend, Charlie and he had finally got all of their attention. Percy remembered being frozen, stuck as his two friends bled out before his eyes. His lab partner, Zoe was next. He never did see how she managed to get across the room. She had been beside him, only moments before.

At the end of it, Percy was the one to try to wrestle the gun out of his hands. Even now, he couldn't tell anyone how he was still alive. It was luck, pure and utter luck. He had been dubbed a hero, but he didn't feel like one.

If he were a hero, Silena, Charlie and Zoe would still be alive.

So when screams filled the air of Goode High for the second time, his instincts took over and pulled a girl that had been walking in the middle of the cafeteria to the ground and under the table for cover.

"What-." she tried to say, but Percy covered her mouth with his hand. After a moment of listening, he let go, eyebrows furrowed.

"No gunshots." he breathed out in confusion. He then met the silver eyes of the unsuspecting girl. They were wide with shock, but very alert. Her curly blonde hair framed her heart shaped face that was currently devoid of any color.

Realization washed over him. It was Annabeth Chase. Utterly smart, good-at-everything, Annabeth Chase. She was dressed in her usual button down and navy blazer, made casual only because of the jeans she wore with them. Even so, she was dressed way better than him. Percy was sporting his last year's swim team sweater and jeans.

"I don't think it's a shooter." the blonde then managed as another scream rang through the air. Around them, their classmates were fleeing. Running past their hiding spot without a second glance. "We need to get out of here."

Percy gave a stiff nod in agreement, grabbing her hand without a thought. He didn't know why, but he knew they needed to leave. "Don't let go."

She didn't have time to protest as Percy pulled her up from under the table and along with him, out the doors of the cafeteria. It was then that they saw what everyone was running from. Beside him, Annabeth had let out a choked gasp.

His ninth grade Algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds was sinking her teeth into Grover Underwood, a crippled boy from Percy's English class. His bloodcurdling scream filled their ears and causing Percy to feel dizzy. Mrs. Dodds looked sick. Pale with an almost greenish tint to her skin and bloodshot eyes. If she hadn't been moving, he would have mistaken her for dead.

No. This could not be happening. He blinked and it was still there. This time, it was Annabeth, who was pulling him out of there. Tugging his hand with a strength, he had no idea she possessed.

But when they made it to the double doors that lead outside, there stood more of them. Students, just as sick and horrid looking as Mrs. Dodds. Both of them skid to a stop.

With eyes wide and afraid, Percy slowly backed away, but it was too late. They had already been heard. They start gunning for them both and Percy turned to run, but instead Annabeth dragged him to a door. Once inside, she clicked the lock into place as pounding and groans could be heard from the other side.

It was the boys' locker room. Percy knew it by the musty smell. He darted his eyes around the small room, hoping not to lay eyes on another one of the sick. After registering that he was momentarily safe, Percy collapsed onto one of the benches, still in shock.

"Percy, right?" the only other person in the room spoke, bringing him out of his stupor. "Do you have a phone?"

He blinked up at her, remembering that she was there. He didn't know her, personally. They belonged to different worlds, or well, they used to. They had never crossed paths before, but he knew who she was. Any girl as beautiful as her, you learned her name.

"Focus, Seaweed Brain!"

That did make him focus. What had she called him? She was standing directly in front of him, eyes pointed, waiting for him to answer her. "No, it's in my locker." he finally choked out, hoarsely. "What's happening?"

She sighed and took a step back, wringing her hands, nervously. "I-I don't know." she relented, sounding unhappy about it.

"Mrs. Dodds-." he began, trying to fathom some sort of sense to it. "She was eating Grover." But there was none. People didn't just go and eat other people. There was nothing normal about what was happening.

Annabeth nodded, slowly as if she herself was trying to grasp what she saw. "She looked almost dead."

"They all did."

They were silent for a moment, the sounds from outside the door, drowning out their thoughts. It was a clear indicator, proof, that they had actually seen what they thought they had. Annabeth seemed to begin to pace back and forth across the small room. It was as if she hated being stuck there. "We have to get out of here." she then exclaimed, exasperated. "I can't be stuck in here without knowing if my family is okay. Think of how fast it escalated here. Imagine the hospital! My stepmom works there!"

Percy was too caught up in replaying Grover being eaten alive to even think about his mom or Paul. He was now and he was even more terrified than before. "There is no way out." he then muttered.

Annabeth disagreed and pointed to the door they had came through. "The door is right there."

He gaped at her. Was she insane? "There's at least dozen of them out there! We'd never make it."

The pretty blonde girl before him pursed her lips. He was still a bit surprised that it was her that was there with him. Of all people, he would never expected it to be her. She had always seemed far away to Percy. Out of reach. She was extraordinary and he was average. He had no problem with it, but it was the truth. "Why did you pull me to safety?"

Percy furrowed his brows. "You were out in the open and I thought it was another shooting." he told her as if it were obvious.

She let out a small chuckle. "Once a hero, always a hero, huh Jackson?"

"What?" he said, confused.

"You stopped Luke Castellan that day and then, you tried to save me." she stated, a calculating look in her grey eyes.

That caused him to shake his head. He hated being called a hero. Luke died that day because of him and he didn't find that heroic at all. "Anyone would have done it."

"No." she amended, meeting his eyes. "They wouldn't have. You're brave, Percy. Brave enough to do this."

He blew out a scoff of disbelief, looking away from her intimidating gaze. "You don't even know me."

Annabeth shrugged as if that didn't matter. "I know enough."

"Fine." Percy sighed, understanding how relentless she was. Also knowing there was no way they could last in that locker room for long, especially considering the smell. "But we need something to fight them off. There's no way I'm letting them bite me. In the movies, that's how it spreads."

"I didn't want to admit it, but it seems like a bad movie, doesn't?" she murmured, looking around the room for potential weapons. Her eyes land on a bag of sporting equipment and she hurried over to it. Percy watched as she pulled out a bat and a hockey stick. She offered him the hockey stick and then gripped her bat like a softball pro. "Should we aim for the heads, too?" Annabeth asked, seriously.

In truth, he didn't know, but it seemed like all bets were off. It was either him or them. "Couldn't hurt."

Hello! Here's another Percy Jackson fan fiction AU I decided to be a part of... I do want to continue this. I love the Walking Dead and so some of the inspiration is drawn from there, but this is a Percy Jackson fic all the way. Thanks for reading! Reviews are cherished. Love, V.


	2. Chapter 2

They were going to open the door. Annabeth had it all planned out. They were going to open the door, hide in the tiny space provided between the opened door and end of the lockers. Her hope was to draw them to the showers, where they had left the water running. Once they were a ways away, they'd flee. It was a long shot, but the only one they had.

"Well, it's a better idea than mine." Percy sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, only making it messier than it already was. Annabeth was being to realize it was a nervous habit of his, considering she had counted him do it at least six times since they had been trapped in the boys' locker room.

She eyed him, thoughtfully. The blonde knew he wasn't a scholar, but she also knew he wasn't an idiot. Annabeth had a respect Percy, even if she didn't know him well. Any person who risked their own skin for someone else's deserved respect in her book. "What's your idea?"

He let out a dry laugh. "Stay here and hope someone saves our asses."

That caused her to smile. At world's end and Percy cracked a joke. Annabeth didn't understand why she didn't see his own bravery. "We can save our own asses." she assured him, giving his hand a brief squeeze. He looked a bit stunned by her action, but she didn't mention it.

After looking around the room one last time, for anything that could make her plan easier, she let out a breath. "Ready?"

"Hell no." The dark haired boy muttered, holding onto his hockey stick for dear life.

The noise on the other side of the door had lessened, but it was still present. Less pounding and more throaty groaning. She shuddered at the thought of what was at the other side of that door, but she gripped the handle anyway, the fingers of her other hand ready to turn the lock.

Percy placed his hand over hers. "Let me do it." he offered with a slight shake in his tone. Besides that, he still seemed pretty set in his decision. "You just stay behind me."

Annabeth moved her hands away from the door and blinked at him. "It's my idea, Percy, so I'll do it." she insisted, meeting his eyes.

He shrugged. "Yeah, you're the brains and I'm the muscle. Can't have you doing all the work."

She pursed her lips, trying to read the expression in his pretty sea green eyes. "I have muscle."

"Then what am I good for?"

She could tell that wasn't his true reasoning. Annabeth was good at reading people and Percy was like a children's picture book of emotion, but written in a language she didn't know. She got the gist of what was displayed in his facial expressions, but she did not wholly understand. "Fine." she gave in, but kept her grey eyes narrowed. "But I'm no damsel, got it? I can take care of myself."

He only smiled. "I already know that, Chase."

Though, she was curious as to how he would know such a thing, she didn't ask. Instead, she stepped away from the door and gestured for him to take her place. "Now or never."

"Never, then." Percy quipped again before taking her place, waiting for her to move behind him. The boy in front of her, then slowly clicked the lock over. It took only a second for Percy to be push back by the force of the door as the flung it open. Annabeth was pressed between the wall and Percy and not in a good way. The only way to comfortably stand there was to rest her chin on his shoulder. It was pretty much the closest she had ever been to a boy.

Because he had blocked her line of vision, only Percy had view from the sliver of space between the edge of the door and the corner of the lockers. And then he let out a shakily laugh, so quiet she didn't really know if she had heard it at first. "It's working." he whispered with a margin of delight. After another second, "Okay," he began, gripping her hand again. "Now!"

He had practically dragged her out of that room. The sounds of groans and snarls not far behind them as they dashed down the deserted hallways of Goode High.

"The front exit!" Annabeth told him, steering him to the left as she swallowed down the slight panic that forming a ball in her throat. "It's the closest one!"

But when the door came into view, they stopped at the sight of what stood in front of it. A lone figure, one of the sick. She couldn't be sure because half of its face was mauled, but Annabeth thought that it could be one of the secretaries from the main office, if the cardigan and pencil skirt it wore was any indication.

With the sound of the greater amount of sick behind them, Annabeth made a choice. She wasn't going to die and neither was Percy. She continued onward and struck the lone creature on the head with her bat. Due to the power it in her swing, it fell the ground with a sickening crack.

She didn't look to see if it was going to get back up or not, she hurriedly grabbed a stunned Percy's hand and towed him out through the door.

It wasn't until they door closed behind them, leaving the sick inside that it registered what she had just did. Only, she didn't have time to think much about it because outside was just as crazy as if had been inside. It also was then that she realized that that might not be the only time she would have to do what she did. Not if she wanted to stay alive.

"Holy shit." Percy cursed, with his eyes wide and his face pale. His grip on her hand had tightened as they looked over the chaos before them. The blonde felt as if she were going to be sick. Remembering his presence only slightly comforted her. "What do we do now?"

Annabeth didn't hesitate, even though her heart was beating, wildly. "Run."


End file.
